Never Say Goodbye
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Sasuke, the ex-soccer player  now retired  married to highly successful wife, Sakura, whom he is jealous of. Hinata, a kindergarten teacher married to the romantic Naruto, whom she has lack of feelings for. Read how these marriages crash when love forms.
1. Prologue

**Never Say Goodbye…**

**Written By: **HeartOfPinkSol

**Written: **December 2010

**Summary: **Sasuke, the ex-soccer player (now retired) married to highly successful wife, Sakura, whom he is jealous of. Hinata, a kindergarten teacher married to the romantic Naruto, whom she has lack of feelings for. Read how these marriages crash when love forms.

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! I'm back with a whole new story! Enjoy and tell me what you think after you're done reading! :D

**IMPORTANT**

**STORY WAS BASED OFF OF BOLLYWOOD MOVIE, KABHI ALVIDA NAA KEHNA**

**IMPORTANT**

Drops of sweat rushed down his face, they were at it for almost three hours. The game continued to tie up, this game would be the final game of the season, and they would be able to go into the World Cup. All they had to do was beat the opposite team. In the big board, with flashing lights, said the score of six to six, one more goal and they would be able to break the tie and enter the World Cup. He was the striker of the team, he had the toughest and most painful position to play. He was a great dribbler and was an amazing shooter. The defenders would try their best to stop him, but he was just too good.

He has spiky, dense black coal hair with blue highlights in it, which is sometimes called raven black with the streaks of indigo. It is a deep dark black which is impossible to see in the dim, but out in the day it stands out. His eyes were a smoky black, they were soft and muted, sultry, and of course dark. They look like jewels, luxurious and bold. He is strong, and tall for a man his age and such. He has well-built and well-defined muscles underneath his jerseys.

The spherical, leather ball with a dull color of white and black was placed next to his foot. He had his foot out to dribble the ball towards the goal, as he was about to kick it, a player from the enemy team ran towards the ball while pushing him to the ground. The crowd gasped seeing their favorite player hit the ground with such force, and even more that the player pushed him to the ground. The other teammate dribbled the ball between his feet, till the whistle was blown. The referee held out a yellow card, which means it was a foul, which granted the other team a penalty kick or a free kick.

He got up to show the watchers he was okay, but he did like the care that the audience had for him. While walking to goalie box, he grinned . When he reached to the end of the goalie box, 12 yards (11 meters) away from the goalie, he looked down at the ball. He breathed and looked around at the crowd, cheering him on. This goal was the goal to sum up the game. All he needed was to kick it in such a way, the buff goalie wouldn't be able to catch the ball. Sweat was flooding from his jet black hair, he inhaled quickly, he needed total concentration. The man closed his eyes, a few seconds later, he put his leg far back. "Come on…!" He whispered as he put his leg forward, kicking the ball with such force. The goalie looked at the ball, he tried to follow it, try to predict where it was going. As soon as he realized it was going to the left, he jumped to the side with his hands open. He had to catch the ball, he wouldn't cost the game for his team. Unfortunately, the goalie couldn't get the ball and it bounced into the net.

The horn was played, the game was over. Konoha won the game, thanks to their striker, Sasuke Uchiha. His face expressed a smile, showing his happiness. They were going to the World Cup! He lifted his shirt, as a tradition of soccer players to take off their shirts after a win. Sasuke revealed his six packs abs to the crowd and put his hands in a motion of success! His teammates ran over to Sasuke high-fiving him and lifting him. Sasuke Uchiha, the striker of the Konoha soccer team, won the game!

Her heels clacked as they walked on the marble flooring. She was walking flipping her beautiful and silky unusually pink hair from right to left, she was so nervous. She would be applying for a job for one of the Top Five fashion magazines, Chic Magazine. So many teens and woman looked at this magazine for advice on their apparel, just reading one issue would turn any girl into a 'Chic'. This job was her dream to work for such a big company, it would be a dream if she got the job

She had long beautiful bright pink hair which she eventually decided to grow out since she thought of herself to look ugly with short hair. So, after growing it out it goes up to her back. Her skin was a soft touch and fair color. Her eyes are rather circular and a forest green. Her eyes are a muted, soft medium green that has a flew flecks of brown in the iris. It tends to absorb light rather than reflect it and appear luminous.

Finally, she reached the office, she went to lady at the table. "Is there a Sakura on that list?" Before the lady could answer, a man came out. "Yes. There is a Sakura on that list, if I'm not wrong you're that Sakura?" "Yes. I am Sakura, not that Sakura. THAT makes me sound like a Fad."

He was tall and fit, his hair was tall and spiky, and the most unusual thing about him was his white hair. He didn't look old, he looked maybe a few years older than Sakura, but looks can be deceiving for sure. "I like you. I'm Kakashi Hatake. The man of Chic magazine." He said in his relaxed voice. There was another unusual thing about him other than his odd colored hair was the thin scar running down his left eye to his cheek.

"Well It's not like I'm not likeable." Sakura replied putting her hand on her hip. Kakashi chuckled, and shook his head. "Yes, that's for sure. I saw the resume you sent in before and the application. You fit the requirements, much better than these other losers." The man said with a whisper in the end. Sakura chuckled, awaiting for his next response. "You got the job for sure, you don't need to do any interview. You seem perfect for the job even from this small conversation."

Sakura felt her face glowing, wings growing behind her back and her flying in the air. It felt like heaven, just with this small conversation got her job! Either today was her lucky day or something, whatever it was…it was great!

"Let's arrange another meeting to discuss salary and things like that. But, not in the office. I think coffee is fitting me better, what do you think?" Kakashi spoke with a smile on his face growing bigger. Sakura paused, was he wanting a date with her? "Well Mr. Hatake, it sounds really good. But, I'm married. I mean…" Kakashi laughed at the fact of Sakura thinking their meeting was a date. "I know. Unfortunately, you are though. You are married to the Great Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's Most Valuable Player? Striker for the team, right?" Sakura looked shocked, man was he smart or maybe it wasn't obvious. Anyways, it was nice to know her husband was such an important man that even her new boss knew of him and seemed to appreciate him. "Yes, that is my husband. I thought you were talking about a…" Before Sakura could continue, Kakashi finished for her. "Date? Nah, unless you would like me to take you on. But, more like a meeting, just less formal and better." Sakura nodded her head, "Sounds good to me!" "Well, New CEO of Chic Magazine, you better be off! I'll see you later, maybe tomorrow?" Kakashi assured, Sakura nodded. "Yes sir! See you later! Bye!" The rosette said as she skipped away from the office to the parking garage to her car. On the way while walking, Sakura took out her iPhone with the pink and purple rhinestone case and dialed up her one and only, hubby.

In the locker room, her hubby Sasuke was. Sasuke took a while to pick up his phone, the obvious Motorola Droid. After finding it under his other clothing, he immediately picked up after reading who the caller was. A smile appeared on the athlete's face. "Helloo wifey!" He yelled since people were loud in the locker room celebrating their win.

Sakura heard the sound and pushed the phone back away from her ear a little bit. "Uh…Sasuke, what is that sound? And, why is it so loud?" Sasuke turned around at his team motioning his hand to tell them to quiet down. "What was that baby?" The sound seemed to decrease, but it was still loud. "I said what is that sound!" The rosette screamed into the phone while getting glances from people walking nearby her. "Oh." The raven haired said with a chuckle. "Don't know if you know, but we just WON our game! Baby, we are going to the World Cup!" Sasuke said, causing everyone in the room to cheer. Sakura gasped, how could she forget? Today was the game of her beloved, one of their most important games. "Oh…shit! I forgot. But, baby, you know…I had my interview with Chic Magazine and guess who is the new CEO!" Sakura responded.

"No…way!"

"Yes….way!" Sakura told him with an even bigger smile appearing on her face.

"Great! Now, while I'm playing my soccer games…my wife, instead of being there is deciding on covers of magazines. So exciting, ain't it?" The soccer played joked as he took off his soccer shorts.

"Shut up."

"Love you too. Though I think there is something I may love a bit more!"

"What?" The cotton-candy haired girl asked.

"My ten million dollar contract!" The striker exclaimed.

"TEN MILLION DOLLARS?" Sakura screamed.

"Oh yeah, baby!"

"That's great!"

"Jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That I get more than you." He said.

"No. I'm proud! Your dream is coming true!"

"Our dream.."

"Yeah! Anyways, I'm going to go pick up our son!"

"You remembered about him? But, you don't remember your own mother"

"Crap! I forgot…Sasuke, please…" The pink haired girl begged.

"Yeah. Yeah. You know I think you're growing old…I mean look at how many things you're forgetting!"

"Yeah…you're right." Sakura told him. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Happy Anniversary!" Sakura reminded as she hung up her phone.

"…Shit."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were cherishing their married moments…

The room had the stench of alcohol, the look of sloppiness, and the definition of the night AFTER a party. In the room was a number which probably hasn't even been discovered amount of alcohol bottles, men and some random woman sleeping all over the ground, sofas, and other things you thought people wouldn't sleep on.

Suddenly, a phone started to buzz. A hand moved to find the phone in hopes of trying to figure out who was calling or whatever it was. Finally, the phone was found and answered.

"Hello."

"Sir, I'm here to drive you to the wedding." The driver said.

"Who's wedding?"

"Yours, sir." The driver answered.

"…SHIT! I'll be out there as soon as possible."

The man, who laying in his bed with his arm around some stripper from the night before. He jumped out of his bed and looked around to see the mess from the party last night. "Holy…shit!" He exclaimed as he put his hands on his head. "Hinata is going to murder me!"

This man had eyes which were a pale, clear blue, with a hint of gray. He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man. He had spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing from either side of his face. He was a handsome man with ladies falling for him everywhere he went.

While running to the bathroom, he was interrupted by another man, and a sexy blonde in the man's arms. "Naruto, I'd like you too meet…Jennifer."

The blonde shook her head, "No, baby. My name is Natasha, remember." The man laughed, "Ah, yes. Natasha, remember baby I'm old."

The man was Naruto's godfather since Naruto's parents passed away when Naruto was young. Since the man was a good friend of Naruto's parents he decided to take him in since he was the godfather of Naruto. The man whom took Naruto in was Jiraiya, the perverted ladies man.

For some reason, probably due to his money, Jiraiya was "the bait". He got better woman than his godson could probably imagine. He was a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder length bangs framed along the both sides of his face.

"Dude…come on! Today is my marriage!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling his head. It was killing, how much he regrets throwing a party or well actually letting his godfather throw a party at HIS place. He must've been high when he allowed him to have the party. "Marriage? Oh yeah…yours. Dude, you're in some deep shit!" Jiraiya said with a laugh. Naruto glared at his godfather as he ran into the bathroom to change into his new tuxedo he bought just for the wedding.

Today was the day he was going to marry the elegant and intelligent, Hinata. She was his childhood friend, as kids the two fell for each other, and vowed to get married. Finally, this was the day they were going to get married. Their promises to each other would be fulfilled.

She sat while other girls were putting the make-up on her, making her look beautiful on the day of her wedding. Today was supposed to be such a big day for her, she was supposed to be happy, but for some reason…she wasn't.

Hinata was the unhappy girl, getting married to Naruto. She has dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. Her is hair is in a hime-cut style, with chin-length stranding framed around her face.

She looked at the mirror, tears were running down her cheeks. It wasn't like she was leaving her parents which made her sad, but…

Jiraiya and Naruto were on a carriage to the wedding, Jiraiya had a glass of whiskey in his hand while Naruto sat quietly. The old man looked at the blonde boy, and raised his eyebrows. "What's up, kiddo? You're getting married today!"

"Dude, I'm nervous…I mean. It took Hinata almost three years to say yes to me when I proposed to her.." The blonde male explained, Jiraiya chuckled.

"Don't worry, you know Hinata loves you."

Naruto nodded and adjusted his suit a bit. "Yeah you're right. I mean I'm so hot that she wouldn't ever wanna leave me."

"Yeah, keep thinking that." Jiraiya said with patting Naruto on the back.

"Hey! You know that she can't find another guy like me." The blonde retorted.

"And the security is tight.."

Inside the mansion which belonged to Jiraiya, a lady was supervising men in their tuxedos carrying around food onto where to go and what to bring. "Move it! Move it! Jeez, you guys are the slowest people ever!"

The men walked as fast as they could without dropping the food in the silver platter which had to be held in one hand. All of a sudden, a man came out with pudding.

"John! Does this even look like dip to you? No this is sweets!" The lady exclaimed glaring at the poor waiter.

"Uh…I…" The lady just shook her head. "Give that to me and carry on!" The waiter nodded and handed her the platter.

"Idiots can't do their work right." She said shaking her head while walking back to the kitchen.

She has a somewhat frail and old appearance, but even then she was hot for her age! She had rather large breasts and is considered very beautiful. The lady had long, golden blonde hair tied into two ponytails. The lady was Tsunade, Sakura's mother. Though Sakura and Tsunade looked nothing alike, they were biological mother and daughter.

Tsunade wore a fancy grass-green dress which revealed her large cleavage.

While going back to the kitchen, Tsunade bumped into Mr. Pervert also known as Jiraiya.

"Can't you watch where you're…" The woman said before looking up to see the man who had hired her for her catering business. "Oh…hehe, I apologize…I…"

Before she could say anything, Jiraiya smiled. "It's okay." The two looked at each other before one spoke up. "I'm Jiraiya, the owner of this house."

"I'm Tsunade and this is my food." She says holding up the sweet dish. The white haired man grinned. "May I?" He asked before taking a small bite out of the dish.

"Mhmm! Delicious!" He exclaimed in delight of the soft sweet. "What milk did you use?"

Tsunade looked at the pervert with a confused look. She didn't understand what he meant. Before she could say anything, he explained. "Cow milk or those milk…106 centimeters for sure!" He said pointing towards Tsunade's breasts.

Tsunade's jaw dropped and gave a slap to the pervert's face. "Excuse you!" She said walking away. Jiraiya chuckled as he felt the spot where her hand touched. He turned around to see the behind of Tsunade. "Definitely from here. Only Konoha has the best boobs!"

Tsunade continued to walk back towards the kitchen where she was met by her beloved son-in-law, Sasuke. "Mom!" He said while Tsunade was muttering curses that were so violent, they had to be censored. "Mom!" He called out again getting the cook's attention. "Huh? Oh…Sasuke."

"Ready teddy?" He asked pointing to the door as in ready to leave. "Huh? Oh…well, the bride hasn't even come yet…so…I'll come on my own. You go." She told him.

"Sure?" He asked confirming what she said, the chef nodded before the sports player headed out the door.

While leaving from the doors of the mansion to his car which was outside the gate meaning he'd have to pass through the yard. While passing through the yard, he was about to throw the piece of gum in his mouth by spitting on the ground till a voice called out. "Hey! Don't do that…I just cleaned it!"

Sasuke turned around only to see a girl in a bride's dress on a bench. He looked a bit confused on why would the bride be outside of the wedding rather than inside where she belonged. "You're the bride, right?"

"No. I stole the bride's clothes." Hinata sarcastically spoke. Sasuke chuckled, "Should I go tell them inside?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, he seemed irritating especially in this moment of time, she didn't want to deal with him. "Could you like…I don't know…leave me alone?"

Sasuke grinned while walking towards the bench. "I could, but I don't want to. Like how you could go inside, but you don't want to." Hinata rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. Sasuke sat next to her and smirked. "Why are you out here when the wedding is inside?"

"That is none of your business." She said angrily. Sasuke shook his head.

"Actually it is my business, you see the sooner you go inside, the sooner I can get my lovely mother-in-law home with me! So theoretically it is my business." He explained with a laugh.

"You speak smart for a soccer player."

"Heh? Thanks!"

"Go from here." The bride commanded as she moved away from him.

"Aw, why? I'm enjoying our discussion." Sasuke told her with a laugh.

"Discussion? What discussion?" She asked.

"This one, of course. Now, tell me…what's your problem?"

"What's your problem?"

"That I would like my mother-in-law home. Your turn!"

"Why should I tell you about my problems!"

"Yes! You completed the first step of problem solving…admitting you have a problem! Next step is telling me about the problem. Now come on, spill the beans!"

"Are you married?"

"Why? You want me to take your from this wedding! My pleasure…" Sasuke joked and added with a laugh. "Yes, I am married…to my sexy and perfect wife, Sakura."

"How'd you meet her?" Hinata asked, slowly getting into the discussion.

"College. At our beloved, Konoha University. We were both Konoha foxes! Anyways, we met at college, fell in love and now married for our sixth year. Cute, right?"

"But…sometimes the friendship is so strong, there isn't room for love right?" Hinata asked causing Sasuke to nod.

"Yes. But, there are some friendships which are lucky enough to blossom into a new meaning. A new relationship." Sasuke informed with a grin.

"But…what if you thought you loved your friend…" Hinata asked.

"Then you're in some deep shit!" The athlete laughed.

Hinata chuckled knowing that there wasn't answer to that.

"Now tell me…that monkey in there. Do you love him as a friend or as a partner?" He asked.

"Monkey! How dare you?"

"My bad. My bad!"

"Anyways, Naruto was well the love of my life as a kid. We were best friends and lovers, we had planned to get married when we got older. Not only that, Naruto and Jiraiya has always been there for me since my parents died in an accident leaving me with only them. They treated me like their own and that's how it has always been."

"But, you didn't answer my question…do you love him as a friend or as a partner?"

"…I don't know.." She revealed looking down.

"Well go figure out. Standing out here won't help. It'll make things even worse because you might think to hard. When you're inside, well you have to make your decision right there and then…so that makes it easier to decide!"

Hinata let out another laugh. "But…"

"If you don't look for the love. Then how will you find it? You see life is like a game of hide and go seek. Love is the hardest to find since there is so many people it can hide in. Go inside and think, have you given the relationship your best effort or did you just think that your childhood love will carry you on throughout this whole wedding and well your whole life?"

Hinata bit her lip, she was lost in her thoughts. Maybe he was right, she wasn't putting enough effort into this. Forget the vow they made when they were kids, she had loved him and that wouldn't change. He had been with her for so long, from the death of her parents till now. He waited those three years just for her to say yes…all the relationship needed was a boost!

"You're right…" She said as she stood up along with Sasuke standing up.

"Always am! Well…I gotta head back to my beloved wife on this amazing day! Sasuke Uchiha out! Goodbye, my friend!"

"Don't say goodbye, it ruins all hope of ever meeting again." Hinata said with a small smile. "Who knows? We might just meet again.."

"Well then…see you soon!" Sasuke said with a chuckle as he walked away from the bride.

And, that was it…the two both turned their backs against each other and walked away…one was to begin a new life and the other was…

They looked back multiple times with out each other knowing…who knows maybe they might just meet again?

Hinata ran inside the home and saw the man who took her in as his own waiting for her. She ran and gave him a big hug around his body, he gave the only girl he didn't make a perverted comment about a hug.

"Ready?" He asked, Hinata nodded while wiping away her tears.

While Jiraiya walked Hinata down the aisle, while Hinata reached to Naruto, who gave her a smile.

Sasuke walked outside going towards his car which had been far out from the gate. Unfortunately, he had to park so far from the mansion. While going to his car, he stopped to throw his gum away, this time no one was there to stop him. He was about to throw it out, till he stopped and remembered how before Hinata stopped him, so he kept the chewing gum in his mouth.

The moment the priest announced Hinata and Naruto man and wife, a car came swirling, it was out of control, unfortunately it hit a man…that man being Sasuke. He flew in the air, then fell onto the ground. His face was bloody and his body ached.

"You may now…kiss the bride…" The priest said as Naruto and Hinata kissed with the crowd cheering…

Sasuke laid on the ground, blood gushing down his face. His right leg in pain as that's where car hit first. Hinata, after being kissed could feel the warm tear drops rushing down her face.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I know it was long and all, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Took me like a week to finish writing this! Haha, anyways…thanks for reading and I'll update ASAP! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. The Blacknapper!

**Never Say Goodbye…**

**Written By: **HeartOfPinkSol

**Written: **July 2011

**Summary: **Sasuke, the ex-soccer player (now retired) married to highly successful wife, Sakura, whom he is jealous of. Hinata, a kindergarten teacher married to the romantic Naruto, whom she has lack of feelings for. Read how these marriages crash when love forms.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update! But, I wanted to give a shoutout to my reviewers, ImCutePoison, Narcisse minuit, Chuku, cheh, BrathanXOXO, SarcasticScript, and a special one to justsomenobody for always reminding me to update the story and being really nice that even though I didn't update for a while, they stood by me(: You definitely aren't a nobody(: Well this chapter is for all of you:)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**IMPORTANT**

**STORY WAS BASED OFF OF BOLLYWOOD MOVIE, KABHI ALVIDA NAA KEHNA**

**IMPORTANT**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

_**PRECAP: **__The moment the priest announced Hinata and Naruto man and wife, a car came swirling, it was out of control, unfortunately it hit a man…that man being Sasuke. He flew in the air, then fell onto the ground. His face was bloody and his body ached. _

"You may now…kiss the bride…" The priest said as Naruto and Hinata kissed with the crowd cheering…

_Sasuke laid on the ground, blood gushing down his face. His right leg in pain as that's where car hit first. Hinata, after being kissed could feel the warm tear drops rushing down her face. _

* * *

**Chapter One – The Blacknapper! **

_Five Years Later _

Throughout the five years of time which passed by, Sasuke, who had gotten hit by a car when leaving the wedding of Hinata and Naruto. A car hit him sending Sasuke flying through the air and landing in a painful position. The accident left Sasuke incapable of playing soccer ever again due to the damage on his leg. Ever since, Sasuke's flirtatious and sweet personality has changed to a much aggressive and bitter personality.

At the Uchiha's house, Sakura is the main provider of the family due to her job as the CEO of the number one fashion magazine of the continent, Chic. Sakura is highly successful in her job as the CEO bringing in the the families riches ever since Sasuke's disability to play.

With the accident, Sasuke lost a ten million dollar deal and lost the chance of going to the World Cup. It left Sasuke emotionless for almost a month before he began to reconstruct himself, but even then Sasuke wasn't the same. He was bitter and cold to people. He was adamant on his son, Konohamaru, to play soccer rather than be the painter he wanted him to be. Sasuke thinks of himself as a failure due to Sakura earning for the family. With that, he is extremely jealous, but tries to hide it.

At the Uzumaki's household, there isn't much of love occurring in their anymore. Hinata continues to feel guilty due to her not being able to give Naruto a child with her incapability of having children. Even though, Naruto tells her that he doesn't want a child, but Hinata, she still continues to feel guilty.

Not only is the guilt killing her, but the fact that Hinata doesn't feel any romantic feelings towards Naruto. She once did, but the love faded away. On the hand, Naruto's love for Hinata stays strong, possibly stronger than ever. He tries his best to make Hinata show some romantic feelings towards him, which whenever Hinata did something close to romantic, it was an act.

Hinata didn't want to hurt Naruto, he was so sensitive and she thought of him more as a brother. No sister wanted her brother to be upset, especially because of him. Even if Hinata thought of Naruto as a brother, she had to learn to think of him as a husband. For the last five years, the couple never romanced, not once. It Naruto upset, but he understood that it would take Hinata time before she finally romanced with him after realizing that Naruto didn't care about a baby.

Hinata tried to love Naruto, but he was sometimes like a child in her eyes. He threw a fit over the smallest things, he never cleaned up after himself, and he acted like one of the children in the Kindergarten class she taught.

~.~.~

Even though these couples aren't at the top of their relationship, they are tolerating each other and trying hard to make sure their marriage doesn't break. Hinata is trying to love Naruto, Sasuke is trying to hide his jealousy, Naruto is trying to make Hinata understand he loves her and doesn't care about a baby, and Sakura is trying to find ways to make Sasuke's jealousy decrease and his love increase.

The couples try and try, but will they ever work out?

~.~.~

Today was like any normal day for both couples, Sasuke, who coached his son's soccer team had a game today. Sakura had to find models for their magazine cover.

_Uchiha household _

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" A voice called out at the home. The voice belonged to a beautiful rosette, Sakura Haruno. She was running down the spiral steps to their mansion that once upon a time, Sasuke bought with his money as a soccer star, instead of Sasuke paying off debts with the money, Sakura paid off the house with her money.

Sasuke was dressed in a long, black Adidas jacket and matching black sweatpants. His whole appearance was of black clothing.

Sasuke limped towards Sakura, ever since his accident and he damaged his leg, the Uchiha had always been limping rather than walking straight like he wished and used to do. "What?" He answered. He was always straight to the point, never cracking a joke and taking all jokes to heart.

"Do you know where my file with the model descriptions are?" Sakura asked as he began looking in the random drawers around the home. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grumbled a "I don't know". Every time the discussion of work came up, Sasuke began to grumble his answers and end them quickly.

"Let me ask Mom." Sakura said, not knowing whether Sasuke heard her or not. She ran to the kitchen where Tsunade was cooking up some bacon and eggs. On the other hand, Sasuke stood at the bottom of the stairs calling out his son's name. "Konohamaru! Konohamaru!"

Finally, a boy came out of his room. He had brown spiky hair and black eyes. He had a small chip in his tooth. His face had paint smeared on it as did his t-shirt and shorts. Sasuke gave a mean glare to his son. "Konohamaru, explain to me what all that is on your face?"

"Dad, it is paint! I was painting something for you!" The boy exclaimed with a smile. Sasuke put up a small smile, he may not like his wife, but he loved Konohamaru.

"Can I see it?" Sasuke asked as the brunette nodded and ran into his room. Sasuke always wondered where the boy got his brown hair from. His mother had pink hair, his father had black hair. His paternal grandparents had black hair and his maternal grandmother had blonde hair. Somewhere along the way, the kid must have gotten brown hair.

Konohamaru came out of the room, running down the stairs with a picture of a man, who was supposed to Sasuke, kicking a soccer ball into a goal. The position Sasuke was in reminded him of when his game against Suna.

_Flashback - _

_Suna and Konoha, each others worst enemies in each sport. Basketball, soccer, baseball, football, the list could go on and on. Today was Konoha against Suna, Konoha was determined on beating Suna like every other year when Sasuke Uchiha, the best striker Konoha has seen, got scouted and joined the team. Suna's biggest star was Gaara Sabaku. He was the striker of the Suna's. Kankuro was known as the Sweeper, it was his task to lead the defense. His leadership skills were unmatchable, but with Shikamaru Nara as the Sweeper on Konoha's team, it was going to be a hard battle. Shikamaru would lead his division of the team to make sure no balls would get on their zone, that was the same goal of Kankuro's. To make sure the ball did not reach their defense. _

_The teams were easily matched. The strikers, Gaara and Sasuke, both were extremely good at shooting the balls into the goal and were extremely fast. Just as the position needed, fast players who are capable of making a lot of shots into the goal. The Sweepers, Kankuro and Shikamaru, both had extremely good leadership qualities to be able to lead a part of the team. The goalies, Sasori and Kiba, both were encouraging players of their team, capable of steering the defensive line, and of course organizing attacks. The list could go on and on, both teams were excellent in their own ways. The offense of Konoha's team sometimes overpowered it's defense while the defense of Suna overpowered it's offense sometimes. Or, other times they'd switch. _

_Back to the game, it was the first few minutes of the third quarter. The ball belonged to Suna, it was only a matter of time before they reached the defense of Konoha and scored the goal. With Gaara running with the ball to shoot the goal, Shikamaru interfered and kicked the ball away from Gaara and towards Shino, the left fullback. Shino dribbled the ball between his legs till Deidara kicked the ball from Shino as he was the left midfielder. He kicked the ball away from the male and kicked towards the goal, hoping it would go into the goal._

_With the amazing catch done by Kiba, Kiba caught the ball before it entered into the goal and grinned as he did. Deidara cursed under his breath as he watched Kiba kicked out of the goalie's box and towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru used his skills to kick the ball away from defense and towards offense. In offense was Sai, who was ready for the ball to kick into Suna's goal just as Deidara did. Sai kicked the ball, but he kicked it to the wrong side away from the goal letting it loose to enter Kankuro's legs for him to kick back to offense for his team. As Kankuro kicked it, Sasuke intervened and kicked the ball before it could go any further. _

_Sasuke dribbled the ball and kicked the ball with his left leg as he was on the right side of the goal. His right left stood next to the ball, just in case anybody came to steal the ball from him. With Sasuke's immense pose, the male shot the ball and it flew right into the goal! Sasuke grinned when he saw the ball enter the goal! He put his arms in the air expressing victory! _

_End of Flashback_

"Dad! Dad!" Konohamaru cried out, Sasuke shook his head and looked at the picture and smiled. The picture brought such a good memory back. They had won that game.

"I love the picture, kiddo! Now, get ready for soccer! Your game is in an hour and you don't want to be late especially since we have to go to the metro station to get there." The father said to his child, who slightly groaned. He ran up the stairs and sat on his bed.

Konohamaru didn't hate soccer, but he sure didn't love it. He wasn't good at it, he didn't his father's skills on the game. But, Konohamaru didn't want to crush his father's dreams, so he continued to play regardless of his own feelings on it.

Sakura walked out the kitchen and towards Sasuke. "Okay, honey! I'm leaving for work. I'll see you tonight. Good luck in the game and for god's sake, please don't be so hard on the boy." Sasuke grunted, but managed to give Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun." He said with a slight smile. He may not have liked her, but he loved her. His relationship was a weird one with her, he wanted to hate her, but he loved her so much that he couldn't.

"Be safe with Konohamaru! There is this child kidnapper who is kidnapping children. He is roaming around Konoha, so be sure to be safe with him. Please." Sakura pleaded as Sasuke nodded.

He remembered hearing about this kidnapper. He was known as the Blacknapper. He wore all black and had a dark hair color, so he nicknamed himself the Blacknapper. He kidnapped children and sold them as slaves or made them beggars so he would get money. Sasuke thought it was such a sick thing to do.

"I may not be able to provide for the family, but I can make sure the family is safe." Sasuke responded, coldly. Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss and went out the door. She heard his comment, but she didn't know how to respond. She only wished everything would be like before.

* * *

_At the Uzumaki's _

Hinata woke up early, like usual, she was making breakfast for her husband, Naruto. It was his favorite. Sausage links that made eyes, bacon as the mouth making a smiley face, and scrambled eggs to make blonde hair like Naruto had.

Naruto woke up to the smell of his favorites. He was dressed in a polo shirt and pants even though Hinata disapproved of Naruto's work apparel. Hinata smiled as he walked into the kitchen/dining room. The blonde walked towards his lavender haired wife and gave a her a kiss on the cheek, Hinata faked a smile as she continued cooking.

"Sit down, Naruto. And, I'll give you your breakfast. What would you like coffee, milk, or juice?" Hinata asked as Naruto took a seat and grinned as he answered her question. "I want you." Hinata turned to look at Naruto and shook her head. She chuckled a bit, but that was her only response. "Eat your breakfast quickly. You don't want to be late for work, do you? Now, what do _really_ want for breakfast?"

"I told you. And, I meant it. I want _you_." Sasuke responded with Hinata blushing. Hinata served Naruto his breakfast with a glass of orange juice. The kindergarten teacher walked out of the kitchen leaving Naruto there to eat.

Naruto frowned as he began eating his food, watching Hinata enter their bedroom. "NARUTO!" She called out, angrily. Naruto jumped out of his seat as he ran towards his wife. She turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to make your bed? Put your clothes away? And, erg!" The lavender haired girl said as she picked up Naruto's sleeping wear and placed them in the closet. After placing them in the closet, she made Naruto's side of the bed. Naruto hugged his wife from the behind and whispered into her ear.

"Because I want you to touch everything since everything you touch turns into gold."

Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Well, if you stopped acting like a child..." Before Hinata could continue, the smile wiped off of Naruto's face. Naruto sighed and walked out of the room. Hinata knew how much Naruto hated being called a child, it was his biggest pet peeve. "Naruto...wait."

Naruto didn't reply as he finished up his breakfast quietly. He left for work after making sure he had everything. Like everyday, he left his plate and glass for Hinata to clean and then go to her own work.

"I'll be home late today." He muttered and then left through the door. Hinata could feel tears erupting from her eyes like lava from a volcano, it was nonstop. She shouldn't ruin Naruto's life because she doesn't love him.

Hinata put on the TV, on channel 8 news. On the news, they were talking about the kidnapper, The Blacknapper as they called him. He kidnapped little kids. He wore dark clothing and had dark hair. He was on the loose and police kept looking for him. Hinata rolled her eyes. "This news has been on for so long now..."

* * *

_At Konohamaru's soccer game... _

Sasuke and Konohamaru reached the soccer field just on time. They were later than the other parents, Sasuke apologized and then looked at his team. He coached the All Stars. The worst team in the little league. They lost every game, they never won any game. Not even when the team showed up late. They barely ever scored a point, Sasuke didn't know what it was. Whether they were just bad players or he was a bad coach. Since Sasuke was so vain, he would have blamed it on the kids even on his own son.

The team was up against the Rockets. Sasuke huddled his teammates telling them where to stand for their positions.

"Ready?" Sasuke exclaimed, his team cried out. "YES!"

"ALL STARS! HERE WE GOOOOOOO!" Sasuke cried out as his team ran onto the field. The Rockets ran to the field chanting. "ROCKETS! ROCKETS! ROCKETS!"

Konohamaru played the striker of the team, unfortunately he was a bad one. He never scored or if he did it was on the wrong goal. He wasn't capable of dribbling the ball, always understanding that dribbling was using their hands.

The referee blew his whistle and threw the ball into the air, the striker of the Rockets got the ball and began kicking it to another one of their teammates.

"KONOHAMARU! YOU CAN DO IT!" Sasuke yelled, trying to cheer his son on. Konohamaru smiled at his father, he looked for the ball, when he saw the ball, he ran towards it. Surprisingly, he got the ball in his hands. Though, the bad news was, the eight year old boy kicked the ball right into his goal.

The All Star's goalie made no attempt in trying to catch the ball as he thought Konohamaru was doing the right thing. The ball went right into the net giving the Rockets their first point. The game went on and on with the Rockets scoring almost every goal they put in and the All Starts unknowingly assisting them in the process of getting goals.

Finally, the game ended with a score of 10 – 0. The Rockets scored 10, the All Stars scored 0. Sasuke slapped his forehead before exchanging in a handshake with the coach of the Rockets. Sasuke felt so humiliated. He was Sasuke Uchiha, a soccer _legend_! And, he couldn't even coach a team. A team that couldn't score even one point _in the right goal! _Sasuke was beyond mad, but pissed. His own son was such a buffoon at this game!

"Nice try, kiddos." Sasuke said to his team as they began leaving with their parents. When everybody left the field, Sasuke gave Konohamaru a cold look. "Konohamaru! You cannot be my child." Konohamaru looked at his father with a frown. "W-what?" Sasuke gathered his sport bag and other belongings and began walking towards the metro station.

"You _are_ not good at soccer!" Sasuke spoke as he reached the metro station.

"Dad! I tried! But..." Konohamaru said, but Sasuke ignored him and looked the other way. The brown haired painter crossed his arms and frowned throughout the whole ride back to the other metro station which would bring them home.

When they reached the Konoha metro station, Konohamaru began pleading for his father to listen to him. "Dad! Dad!" Unknown to Sasuke or Konohamaru, Hinata had been at the metro station. She was coming back from work.

Hinata was walking peacefully till she saw a tall man in black clothing. He had been carrying a child who was whining to him. The lavender haired girl couldn't get a grasp of what the children was saying, but it looked like he was crying.

The clear eyes of the woman grew wide. Suddenly, something shot through her mind. _The Blacknapper! _Finally, the child was let go of the man's arms and the man looked away for a moment. Hinata figured this was her cue, she picked up the boy and ran.

Sasuke sighed. He forgot about what Sakura said, so he figured he would have to keep Konohamaru in his eyes the whole time. He turned around only to see Konohamaru was in the arms of another person. The person was wearing a dark black long jackets. She or he had long hair, that from where Sasuke saw, was black and dark. "HEY!" He screamed as he began limping towards her as fast as he could.

Hinata looked behind her and saw the "Blacknapper" getting closer to her. "He's coming closer! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Hinata kept Konohamaru in her arms as she ran faster and faster in the metro station. Sasuke increased his speed of limping as had gotten closer and closer to her.

"COME BACK, BLACKNAPPER!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, BLACKNAPPER!"

"GIVE ME BACK THAT BOY!"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Throughout the station, the two were chasing each other like a cat and a mouse. When Sasuke got Konohamaru, Hinata began chasing him. Finally, when Hinata got Konohamaru she hid. Sasuke came to where she was. Since Hinata was hidden, Sasuke wasn't able to find her. "Blacknapper, come out wherever you are!"

Hinata looked around looking for something to hit him with. Finally, she saw an elderly man and grabbed his cane. "Sorry, this will just be a minute!" The old man fell to the ground as Hinata got the cane. She hit Sasuke right in the head with the object.

Sasuke hit the floor with a thud. Konohamaru came out of hiding and ran out of the hiding spot and saw his father on the floor, most likely unconscious. "DAD!" He screamed, Hinata's eyes grew wide again.

"D-dad...? Son, this is the Blacknapper. Not your Daddy!" Hinata spoke, praying that what she said was true. Konohamaru shook his head. "NO! THAT'S MY DAD!"

Hinata's jaw dropped..."D-dad...?"

Hinata fainted at the thought of the mistake she had just made. Konohamaru stood next to both unconscious bodies.

* * *

"Uh-oh...spagettio!"

**A/N: Eh, the ending wasn't as grand as I had planned it to be! But, I hope you liked the chapter! (: **


End file.
